The use of consumer devices such as smartphones has become ubiquitous in the last few years and communication between consumer devices and an automotive vehicle have existed in one form of another for years. Examples include the connection of MP3 players to analog Auxiliary Jacks, iPods being connected via USB connections, and cellular phones being connected via wireless Bluetooth connections. All of these provide methods to bring content to and from the vehicle and allow a user to have some connectivity while in the vehicle.
While a vehicle can be connected to multiple consumer devices, there are currently few methods to effectively leverage the connection options of the consumer device and the touch panel of an in-vehicle head unit.